


Tequila Touches and Good Housekeeping

by helem



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helem/pseuds/helem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Sarah get drunk and fuck. Mostly smut, but maybe a little fluffy towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Touches and Good Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first work after watching all four seasons of AHS, stalking this INCREDIBLE fandom, and basically falling in love with Sarah Paulson who is bae. Since she can't be mine, I'll give her to Lily Rabe.
> 
> A small disclaimer:  
> 1) Yes, Lily came out very Misty-esque. Deal with it. Nobody's going to get over Misty Day.  
> 2) Based on my instagram "research," I am aware that Sarah is probably closer to Pedro (can we just talk about that GoT dance?) than she is to Zachery, but I've only been able to find extended interactions between Paulson and Quinto so it was just easier to write them that way than to imagine her interactions with Pedro.  
> 3) This all came out of my head, blah, blah, blah.
> 
> Enjoy it and leave some comments! Let me know if you'd like an actual Misty/Cordelia smutfest... And plot ideas if you have any! Love.

“REUNION!” a drunken Lily yelled amid the incessant babble of the bar, raising her drink in the air. A resounding chorus echoed her cry, clinking their glasses with hers and each other’s. The group of friends had all been working on various projects or jetting off to family for the festive season and it was the first time they’d seen each other in weeks, the first time since the onset of the new year. Lily, Sarah, Zachary, Pablo, Amanda, Elizabeth, Mamie, Taissa, Evan and Emma had planned an evening of refinement at an intimate (read exclusive) French restaurant, but unsurprisingly all hopes of class were dashed as soon as the first round of tequilas had been ordered. After their meal, they set off for a decidedly more raucous and rowdy place a few blocks down and, after a lengthy debate with the bartender who at first refused to serve Taissa, there they sat round a large table, drinks in hand and conversation flowing as readily as the alcohol. 

“I think this calls for a second round of tequila!” Zachary announced. “Second?” cried Sarah. “More like twelfth! Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” This last comment earned a loud shout of laughter from the group while she and Zach went off to fetch the supplies. At the bar after placing their order, Zach turned to his longtime friend. “Lily’s looking pretty good tonight. Drunk suits her. She’s slowly paying less and less attention to where that slit in her skirt is falling.” Sarah giggled. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Although when doesn’t she look great, right?” Then, looking at him sideways, she added, “Why do you mention it? You think someone here’ll hit on her?” Zach’s face dropped from one of teasing to stark seriousness. “I see how you look at her, Sarah. When are you going to take a fucking chance? She sits next to you every chance she gets, she’s constantly look at you, always has a hand on you – you’ve gotta make your move.” Seeing the unconvinced expression on her face and the drinks on their way to them, he decided to not harp on over-conversed topics and lightened the mood. “Besides, you two’d be so hot together. And we’d get to find out if the curtains match the drapes.” He winked at her through his crude statement and she slapped his arm with a laugh. “You’re too dirty!” “Birds of a feather...” he cooed as they made their way back to the tribe.

Sarah returned to her seat between Pablo and Lily as the shots were passed around with lemon wedges. Lily placed a hand on her thigh, turning towards her murmuring, “Ya know, I’ve never done this the proper way.” “What do you mean?” Sarah asked with a smile, trying to cover up all the things Lily’s hand on her bare leg were doing to her. “Oh, you know – Like, licking the salt of someone’s neck,” she replied with a smile. Sarah held her smile, wondering where this was leading. Leaning in even further Lily breathed into her ear, “How’d you like to do it with me?” Sarah’s smile vanished and she gulped, turning to look at the pretty blonde. She remembered Zach’s words. She would not back down. Staring straight into blue eyes with a glint in her own, she said with firm resolve, “Sure.” As if possessed by a sudden fear that Sarah would change her mind, Lily lunged to grab the salt shaker off the table. The rest of the group seemed to have settled into a debate about the quality of bar pretzels and were paying them no mind. Carefully, she reached out a hand to brush Sarah’s hair off her neck with dainty fingertips, and then shook the vile of salt a few times, just below her ear. Taking half the time, she whipped her own hair back and did the same to her neck. They both picked up their shots with one hand, holding lemon in the other. “So, who’s going first?” Sarah cautioned. “Age before beauty,” Lily replied with a salacious wink. Sarah knocked her knee with her own as a rebuke, a move that only caused a jolt of electricity to flow down her spine when her bare leg connected with Lily’s own through the slit in her skirt. “Well, okay then.” Sarah took a deep breath. She leaned in, taking a second to simply breathe in that scent that was so distinctly Lily, then in one lick she swiped the salt with her tongue, downed the shot and bit into the citrus. She closed her eyes as she savoured the delicious burn of her favourite drink. When she opened them, she was welcomed with the sight of Lily licking her lips with a predatory gaze trained on her as though she was the most tantalising specimen of a sweet pastry that she could hardly wait to devour. Lily seemed to gather herself and, placing her shot on the table, placed her free hand on Sarah’s thigh, considerably higher than before, and leaned in, staring her down all the while. As she neared her destination, her eyes flicked down to the patch of salt grains on Sarah’s flushed neck. Transfixed by the erratic jump of the older woman’s pulse point, she parted her lips allowing her gasps of hot breath to linger on Sarah’s flesh. Sarah’s breath hitched as she only just managed to contain a whimper. It was too much, the insistent hand on her leg, Lily’s breath on her neck just by her ear, the anticipation of what was to come – it was no surprise to her to feel the responding jolt beneath her skirt. She squirmed slightly, rubbing her legs together in a failed attempt to ease the ache between them, but feeling the floods of wetness behind the lace of her underwear. And then she felt it. The very tip of Lily’s tongue (Lily! Tongue!) traced a line from her collar bone to her ear, pausing there to flick the lobe. The hot, wet muscle circled down and then Sarah felt the increase in pressure as the blade descended upon the salty patch, licking once, twice, three times, in an apparent attempt to rid her of any residue. As the heat left her, leaving a rush of cold air on the wetness in its wake, and as Sarah prepared herself to bid farewell to the sweet, sweet sensations it evoked, she felt Lily’s lips close in on the spot just behind her ear: a single, chaste kiss that nearly made her come undone. She was on the precipice of dropping to her knees before Lily, not caring who bore witness, and begging the younger woman to take her right there on the grimy, tiled floor. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to take deep breaths as Lily retracted, presumably to swallow the liquor before her. After more than a few moments, Sarah’s eyes slowly opened to immediately be met with Lily’s – and the deafening silence of the rest of the table. 

Clearly, they had not been as discrete as they had imagined. Sarah reluctantly dragged her eyes away from the blonde’s to peer around at her friends, catching on Zach who broke the tension. “Shiiiiiiiiiit...” he drawled. And just like that, everyone was laughing and returning to abandoned conversations as though nothing had happened. Sarah returned her attention to Lily who obviously had not removed her eyes from Sarah’s face the entire time. Lily visibly swallowed before breaking into an ear-splitting grin. Reaching up, she captured Sarah’s jaw in one hand, bringing the other up to cup a cheek, and lunged forward to kiss her full on the lips. The rest of the world dissolved and Sarah brought her arms up too, one hand on Lily’s hip and the other to rest on one of Lily’s raised arms. Their lips moved in synch, Sarah’s top captured between Lily’s, and the moment seemed to last forever until a need for air pulled them apart. “So....” Sarah dragged out. “Wanna get outta here?” Lily giggled, throwing her head back. “Sure,” she echoed Sara’s earlier response. They gathered their things, said goodbyes and walked out hand in hand to the sounds of wolfwhistles and cheers which erupted from the group they left behind.

The cab ride had been strained and painful for both of them, caught between not being able to take their eyes of each other and resisting the urge to not rip off their clothes and have it out right there on the back seat. The tense atmosphere followed them all the way into the elevator ride and on into Sarah’s three bedroom apartment. Sarah closed the door behind them after ushering Lily in and proceeded to take her light jacket to hang up next to her own in the hall closet. “This is nice,” Lily said looking around, the first words spoken between the pair since the Tequila Incident. She wandered over to the window overlooking the lit up cityscape of New York while Sarah went in search of a bottle of wine. More alcohol was hardly a necessity but she couldn’t see a reason why she should stop. “I’m certainly a lucky girl,” she said in late response, moving to stand beside the younger woman and handing her a glass filled with the burgundy liquid. She noticed that Lily had kicked off her shoes on the plush living room carpet and smiled at her ability to make herself at home almost anywhere. Sarah often found it difficult to be settled but being around Lily always made her feel more secure. Looking down, Lily took a sip of wine. She hummed in agreement and Sarah bit her lip at the sound. “This is really good,” Lily said, turning to her. “2008 Pinot Noir. One of my favourites,” the older woman replied with a smile. “Why ya always gotta be so classy?” Lily asked teasingly, but her cheeky smile slowly faded as she took a step closer to Sarah. “Always so smart.” She reached for Sarah’s glass and placed it down with her own on the window ledge. “So fucking sexy,” she breathed, the length of her body now just a hairs breadth from being fully in touch with Sarah’s. She placed her hands on either side of the older woman’s head, leaning in and tilting her head so their lips were in line with each other but not quite touching. “Why ya gotta do this to me, Sarah?” Lily’s breath ghosted across Sarah’s lips, causing them to open and let a whimper escape. The sound seemed to set Lily off and she crashed her mouth over the slightly shorter woman’s. Sarah responded in kind, opening her mouth and shoving her tongue into Lily’s. To finally have a taste of the delicacy she had eyed for so long was magical. The sound of blood rushing through her veins pounded through her ears. She grabbed every part of Lily she could reach – arms, waist, ass – anything, to bring her closer. She almost wanted to absorb her very flesh into her own body. Regaining control, Lily nipped at her bottom lip, soothing it with a swipe from her tongue and eliciting a dirty groan from Sarah’s throat that nearly brought her to climax right then. She needed the older woman and she needed her now – naked, panting, quivering, wet and ready to be fucked into oblivion, a job Lily couldn’t wait to do. Forcing their bodies apart, Lily cupped Sarah’s neck with a hand. Sarah’s brow was knit with confusion, a look that tugged on Lily’s heartstrings and made her want to softly kiss the expression away. However a particularly powerful jolt from her clit chased away all sentimentality. “Bed,” Lily rasped. “Bed, now.” Sarah nodded, breathing deeply, and grabbed her hand, walking brusquely down the main corridor and heading straight for the room at the end.

Sarah pushed Lily down to sit at the foot of the bed. She took a step back, kicking her heels off and bringing a hand up to undo the buttons on her shirt. “You think it’s okay to taunt me for months?” she asked as her fingers worked nimbly. “You think you can show up tonight, wearing that skirt, making every man and woman in that entire fucking restaurant want you? Do you know what you do to me, Lily Rabe?” Lily squeezed her thighs together as the ache between them impossibly increased in vigour, the words spilling freely from Sarah’s lips heading straight to her core. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to come home and frantically touch myself just because you squeezed my thigh or spoke a little too close to my ear?” Lily shook her head no as Sarah completed her task, sliding the fabric down her arms and letting the garment drift to the floor. “Countless,” Sarah said. She undid the zipper on her skirt, letting that fall too. “And tonight it ends.” She stalked purposely toward Lily in only her black lace lingerie. “It sure does, baby,” Lily breathed. “I’m gonna fuck you good, don’t you worry.” And with that Sarah climbed into her lap, straddling her, placed her arms around her neck and kissed her like Lily was an oasis and she’d spent a lifetime in the desert.

Sarah’s hands found the hem of Lily’s cotton tee and pulled it over her head to reveal pale yellow satin cups filled with alabaster oceans of creamy flesh that she couldn’t wait to taste. She reached for a cup, pulling it down to reveal a puckered nipple which she promptly placed her lips round to suck. Fireworks exploded in Lily’s brain and she grabbed onto the only thing she could, Sarah’s ass, pulling her core against her own which resulted in both moaning loudly. She squeezed the plump flesh beneath her fingers, imagining what it would be like to sink her teeth into its peachiness. Sarah meanwhile had unhooked Lily’s bra and after switching her mouth between nipples was having a good go at licking them both at the same time, much to Lily’ undoing. Needing to free herself from the torture of Sarah’s lips, she found her strength to flip them. Now lying cradled between Sarah’s toned legs, she manoeuvred them further up to lay in middle of the mattress. They continued their heavy makeout, hands wandering over expanses of soft, smooth skin, both wanting to take things further but unable to draw away from the other’s mouth, simultaneously wanting to reach the pinnacle and drag the ascent out for as long as possible. The room was alight with small whimpers, ragged groans and heavy pants as the new lovers undulated and bucked against each other. The scant few items of remaining clothing found their way to the floor, each dull thud making way for an increase in intensity to the very human sounds escaping the women’s mouths. 

Eventually Sarah, lying atop the blonde, pulled back and descended on Lily’s neck. Slowly she made her way further and further down the woman’s body with her mouth, alternating between hot open mouthed kisses and more fierce scrapes of her teeth against the supple skin before her. Eventually she found herself between Lily’s thighs, looking right at swollen, red flesh, shiny with the pent up arousal of the younger woman, simply begging to be licked away. She looked up at Lily, meeting her eyes as she slipped her arms under and around her thighs to place her hands as anchors on her hip bones. For a moment she simply bored her eyes into the blue ones above, allowing her breath to wash over the swollen flesh, torturing the younger woman the slightest bit more. Lily held her gaze, panting, clenching her fists in the white linen beneath her in anticipation of the promise of release that was finally so close. Sarah blinked once, breaking the spell, and then bowed down to lick a harsh line with the flat of her tongue from the bottom of Lily’s opening right up to her clit where she used the very tip to circle the hood. Lily’s head fell back with a groan of sheer lust, tugging at the sheets beneath her in place of Sarah’s hair. Feeling the hyperbolic response to this simplest of actions, Sarah cast aside all thoughts of savouring the moment and replaced them with every effort to see Lily get off. She dove forward and lapped at Lily’s sex, then drove two fingers into her entrance while she sucked on her clit rhythmically. She pumped her fingers quickly and in earnest, not yielding to appreciate Lily’s cries of pleasure. The younger blonde’s thighs began to quiver around her head and so she upped her ministrations, fucking the other woman like her life depended on her climax. Suddenly, Lily’s back arched and one hand wrestled free of the bedding to grab the hand that was still attached to her hip. Their fingers intertwined, Lily bucked and keened and shook and sobbed through the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Sarah watched her through hooded lids but did not falter until every part of the girl had stopped spasming and she had started to melt back into the covers, a look of absolute satedness gracing her features.

Sarah licked her lips a final time and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before slowly crawling up Lily’s body, planting random kisses on her belly, breasts and neck on her ascent. Lily hummed in contentment, cracking her eyes open so that she could place lazy open-mouthed kisses on Sarah’s neck as the older woman lowered her weight on top of her. Lily’s hands came to rest on her bare back, rubbing big soothing circles as Sarah’s breath against her neck began to deepen. Lily had to remind herself through the haze of endorphins in her brain that only half the pair’s pleasure had been fulfilled and that Sarah was probably dripping with arousal at this point. Slowly she slid her hands to the other woman’s sides, rubbing up and down, before bringing one round to her flat belly and pushing gently to flip their position atop the mattress and now rumpled linen. The kisses to Sarah’s neck and chest intensified and she soon couldn’t stop herself from letting out breathy moans and heady whimpers that only served as encouragement for the younger blonde. As Lily scraped her teeth against the shell of Sarah’s ear, her hands drifted up to cup two perfectly formed breasts, feeling the hardened nipples beneath her palms as evidence of the woman’s desperate arousal. Sarah groaned at the touch and Lily took it as motivation to gently squeeze the mounds and then worry and tug the rosy pebbles of furled flesh with her fingertips, earning a cry of pure lust. “Please, baby, I need you so badly,” Sarah whispered huskily. “Lily, I’m so fucking wet for you, baby, please.” Succumbing to her begs, Lily gave her neck a final lick before sliding a hand down the older woman’s toned torso to finally touch the slippery flesh of her cunt. Sarah’s hands flew up to grab Lily’s shoulders, nails digging in harshly, her breath escaping in ragged pants that each ended in a small whine. “Shhh,” Lily cooed. “I’ve got what you want, baby. I can make you feel so good.” In actual fact, Lily had never been with a woman before, but so far being with Sarah had felt like the most natural thing in the world and so she decided to go with whatever her gut instructed. Sliding her long fingers through the wet folds, she found the nub she was looking for, trailing her fingers gently over it before circling it lazily. Sarah kissed Lily unexpectedly, forcing her tongue briefly into the blonde’s mouth before pulling back to catch her bottom lip between her teeth for a playful bite. “Oh my god, you’re so hot,” Lily whimpered, feeling her own desire begin to build up again. She moved her hand down from Sarah’s clit, searching for that fleshy place that gave beneath her fingers and then thrust three fingers into her at once. She thought Sarah was having a fit. Her back arched and she cried out so loudly Lily was sure her neighbours must’ve thought she was getting murdered. She stilled for a moment, giving her time to adjust, before retracting the digits only to slam them back in over and over at an unrelenting pace. Sarah could hardly catch her breath. Lily’s fingers felt so good and then, oh my god, she brought her thumb up to rub against her clit, matching the pace of her thrusts. With Lily perched over one of Sarah’s thighs, Sarah could soon feel the younger woman’s arousal dripping onto her and so she gathered enough brain power to shift her arms from Lily’s shoulders to her hips, bringing the blonde’s pussy flush against the firm flesh of her thigh and encouraging her with her hands to rock against it. Their lips met again and again in a fierce battle of teeth and tongues, a Lily’s hips bucking frantically and her fingers incessant against her lover. “Oh god, baby,” Sarah whined, pulling her mouth away from Lily’s. “I’m so... fuck! Oh, I’m... I’m...” Lily didn’t manage to find out what Sarah was about to do before the older woman’s eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Lily felt the waves and waves of muscles spasming around her fingers, the most beautiful sensation she’d ever felt, and continued to move her fingers, slightly gentler now, in rhythm with the undulations. When they finally eased, Sarah’s eyes flew open and quickly she brought a hand to rub frantically at Lily’s clit while the blonde bucked instinctually against her leg until she came a second time with an, “Ah, ah, ahhhh...”, quicker than before but certainly no less glorious. She fell forward, resting her head on Sarah’s chest and listening to the thump of the woman’s heart, almost certain it matched her own, and felt the quivering of Sarah’s legs as the aftershocks of what seemed to be an incredibly powerful orgasm flowed through her.

After a small eternity, the sounds of the city filtered into the couple’s reality and Sarah broke the silence of the moonlit room. “Fuuuuuuuck...” she giggled throatily. Lily smiled and lifted her chin to rest on Sarah’s sternum so she could look at the object of her affection. “Now that was some good shit,” she drawled. Then she laughed loudly. “I’m really gay for you!” Watching Sarah laugh, eyes closed, sweaty, flushed and naked, this woman who she had lusted after for what felt like an age and with whom she had been friends for even longer, made a bubble of joy rise in Lily’s chest. “I think I love you.” Oh god, did she just say that out loud? Sarah sobered for a moment to gauge the sincerity in the blonde’s face. Coming to a decision, she responded in plain truth. “I love you too. Very much.” Lily thought the smile on her face must’ve been the dorkiest one in the history of the universe, but she didn’t care as she lurched forward to kiss the woman of her dreams who was, finally, hers. Drawing the covers around them, the pair settled down to sleep, but before rest overcame her Sarah reached for her phone. There were about seven messages from various people at the earlier gathering but those replies could wait ‘til morning. She went directly to her ongoing chat with Zach. “So?? DETAILS! BTW, I told you so ;)” the latest message read, sent an hour prior. She quickly typed out a response before returning the device to her bedside table and cuddling into Lily’s embrace. Across the city, Zach’s phone bleeped, the screen lighting up. “Curtain-drape coordination has been confirmed. Further updates to follow. Stay tuned... ;) S xx”


End file.
